


We Are Damaged. Far Too Damaged.

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [20]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gay Newsies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Elmer and Buttons are always there to pick each other up after a fall. They couldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Buttons/Elmer (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Kudos: 4





	We Are Damaged. Far Too Damaged.

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah the title is a Heathers reference

Elmer was damaged. Far too damaged. Over the years, he'd been mentally beaten and broken until there was almost nothing left of the sunshine boy. He'd always been a people pleaser, making jokes for everyone, even if the jokes poked fun at himself.

He was at his lowest point ever when suddenly, he saw a way out. Suddenly, Benjamin "Buttons" Davenport had showed up. Buttons was always there for Elmer, Buttons would always be there for Elmer for years to come. The two were perfect for each other, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Buttons made the world seem a whole lot more tolerable. Buttons helped the damaged boy pick up his broken pieces and put them back into place. He had quite literally saved Elmer's life.

Sure, some of Elmer's pieces were harder to put back and yeah, Buttons was missing a couple pieces too, but they made it work. Neither one of them could ever silently suffer without the other noticing. They vowed to take on every challenge thrown at them, together. So they did. Buttons was Elmer's saving grace, and he knew that, what Elmer didn't know is that he was Buttons' saving grace.

Elmer hadn't noticed it, but he had helped Buttons out of the lowest point in his life as well. It just wasn't very explicit for Buttons. They helped lift each other up, no matter what. One could even say they were soulmates.

It was heartbreaking to say the least when Elmer got home and Buttons was breaking down on the couch. Elmer quickly rushed over and sat down next to his boyfriend to see if he could help.

"Ben," Elmer grabbed Buttons' hands gently and gazed into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Buttons threw his arms around his boyfriend and sobbed. He couldn't form words, he just cried and cried. Elmer gladly sat with Buttons until he calmed down. He needed a moment and Elmer was willing to give that to him.

"I'm sorry." Buttons had whispered when he calmed down enough.

"No, no, no, you have every right to cry, what's been bothering you?" Elmer gently reassured.

"I'm not," Buttons began with a shaky voice, "I'm not good enough for you El." He said before correcting himself. "No, no, you're too good for me."

Elmer sadly smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Buttons' forehead. "Ben, I'm not too good for you and you're perfect for me. You don't have to try and be anything you're not because I love you. I love you with every single inch of my being. I couldn't imagine anyone else being by my side besides you."

Buttons let out a weak laugh and wiped the tears off of his face. "You're right El. You're not too good for me and I'm not too good for you. We're perfect for each other and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elmer smiled and gently sang a familiar tune, "Yeah we're damaged, badly damaged, but your love's too good to lose."

Buttons softly kissed Elmer on the lips before continuing, "Hold me tighter, even closer, I'll stay if I'm what you choose."

Elmer snorted and completely 'broke character.'

"It's funny that Veronica was manipulated by JD who's a complete psychopath and here we are, singing their sappy duet about being seventeen. We're not even seventeen, you're 21 and I'm 20."

"It's a pretty song." Buttons reasoned.

"Fair enough."

That's just one example of how the two pick each other up after a fall. Life might throw things at them, but they always tackle it together.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i snuck another Heathers reference in besides the title


End file.
